Blog użytkownika:Asti 1432/To co zwykle siedzi w głowie.
Yyy... No dobra... nie moge sie powstrzymać przed napisaniem tego! To będzie o JWS 1 i 2... bardziej jednak 2. Takie jakby smoczucie + JA! Będzie się działo. Ok Tym razem bez prologu. Rozdział 1 Coś o mnie + Tak jakby porwanie... Ach... Witaj świecie... Nie chwila... zabrzmiało jakbym się rodziła... To może... Hejka! Jestem Asti. Pół- smoczyca (jak się nie podoba to sio) z gatunku... Nocna Furia... Jestem... jedną z tych 19..... OSTATNICH Nocnych Furii. Mam czarne łuski i białe ślepia. Końcówki skrzydeł, uszu i lotek są szaro białe... Na szyi mam wisiorek który sobie zrobiłam. W formie wikinga mam białe włosy i białe oczy. Do tego kombinezon w razie... upadku. Na razie mam 15 lat. Chociaż w smoczych to takie 30. Stara jestem... Hehehe. W pół- smoczej formie... wyobrażcie sobie mnie jako człowieka i dodajcie sobie ślepia, skrzydła, ogon, pazury i łuski w niektórych miesjcach. Ych... Coś jeszcze? O moim przyjaciele jest Chmurek. Znam jeszcze wiele innych ja np. Angel, Samukai, Dyfcia, Nati, Pati... i tysiące innych ale to czas na inną opowieść... Zacznijmy więc tą po którą tutaj przybyliście.... Bo jakiegoś powodu tu jesteście co nie? *** Poranne loty. Stęskniłam się za nimi. Ostatni Eret i jego synek o imieniu Eret... (Pff... że tesz mu się dla syna nie chciało imienia wymyślać) złamał mi skrzydełko! Musiałam kisić się w Sanktuarium. Alfa (w tej wersji nie zginiesz!) bardzo się troszczy żeby nikt o mnie nie wiedział nawet Valka. Zwykle siedze pod jego skrzydłem. Jest dla mnie jak... ojciec. Oczywiście nikt mnie jeszcze nie widział. Raz na jakiś czas obserwuje ludzi. I nie uwierzycie!!!! Mam newsa!!! Czkawka zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokiem!!! Tak dobrze słyszycie. Dokładnie to z NF Szczerbatkiem. Szczerbi jest słodki. Trochę mniejszy ode mnie i młodszy o dokładnie.... 5 miesięcy, 2 dni, cztery godziny i 27 minut. Dobra. Jakieś newsy potrzeba jeszcze? Nie? To super. To przenieśmy się teraz w inne czasy... jakieś pięć lat później.... Rozdział 2 Czkawka zna matkę! + Ludzie są ślepi... Obudziałam się kiedy tylko na moich łuskach poczułam czyiś oddech. Leniwie otworzyłam jedno ślepie, próbując rozszyfrować rozmazane obrazy. Masywna, blado pomarańczowa postać z dwiema parami skrzydeł. Chmurek? -'Chmurek? Co tu robisz o tej porze? Wiesz że w tym miesiącu lubię sobie poleżeć-' zaczęłam marudzić. Mój ton w ostatnim zdaniu zdradził śpiewną nutę, rozbawienia, którą także wyrażały moje ślepia. -'Nie stroj sobie żartów As! To poważne. Masz zakaz wychodzenia spod skrzydła Alfy. On sam ci na to niepozwoli- '''ryknął na mnie. Nigdy na mnie nie krzyczy... Spojrzałam na niego smutno i odwróciłam się od niego zakrywając pysk ogonem. -'''Znowy strzelasz focha?- '''fuknął. Rozłożyłam skrzydła, a promienie słońca przeniknęły przez moje błony tworząc śliczne, mroczne, czarne prześwity. Zakryłam się nimi i mruknęłam. Natychmiast przybrał opiekuńczy i troskiliwy ton. Cóż był dla mnie prawie jak brat.- '''Co się stało?- '''spytał zmartwiony. Nigdy nie srzelałam tak długiego focha bez powodu. -'''Nigdy na mnie nie krzyczysz...-' odpowiedziałam. -'Przepraszam. Zrozum tylko że jest tu wiking...' '-Nie pokazywałam się Valce.' '-Wiem. Chodzi o jej syna. Zjawił się tu z druga Nocną Furią, a ona nie może cię wyczuć... Nazywa się Czkawka i jest tu ze smokiem Szczerbatkiem. Dodatkowo doszedł Stoik i Pyskacz. Planują poleciec na Berk. Ja polecę z nimi. I Alfa też...' '-Ale to znaczy że...' '-Tak. Bedziesz musiała tu zostać z innymi smokami i przejąć obowiązki Alfy tutaj. Wiele smoków stąd nie odleci.' '-Nie.... Nie zostawiajcie mnie...- '''mruknęłam rozpaczliwie. -'''Przepraszam cię. Zaniedbywałem cię jako brat. Alfa też przeprasza. Ale... wiesz... Drago.- '''odmruknął i odleciał, pozostawiając jeszcze dźwięk jego warknięcia na imię wroga, zapach świeżych owoców i echo jego skrzydeł uderzających o powietrze. **** Ludzie są ślepi. Właśnie sobie odleciałam, a nawet Valka mnie nie zobaczyła. Byłam przygnębiona.... Musiałam odlecieć. *** Ból. On umarł. Najwidoczniej to przewidział. Jestem zastępczynią Alfy. Umarł więc. Smoki pokłoniły mi się. Nie miłe uczucie. Odleciałam by odszukać innych silnych. Musze go pomścić. Nawet jeśli oznacza to wybicie wszystkich ludzi. *** Krzykozgon, Lider Szybki Szpic, Młody Oszołomostrach... Wszystkie Alfy z innych zakontków świata jak i te stąd. Musimy go pomścić. Jeden z nas sprzeciwił się prawą, zignorował je. I nagle... Nowy Alfa! Nie... Jesli to on... To zginie natychmiast. (Chodzi o Szczerbusia dla niekumatych) Rozdział 3 Walka na powitanie + siła rodowej Alfy Absolutnej. Zaraz wylądujemy na dziedzińcu Berg. Nikt nas nie widzi. Wszędzie lód. Jest zamieszanie. Strsza pani rysuje coś na czole.... Czkawki?! Jest wodzem... Wow... Ten to zawsze boski... O czym ja mysle... Wylądowaliśmy. Patrzyliśmy. Czekaliśmy. Lider Szybki Szpic mruknał coś. Ryknęłam potężnie wyczuwając siłę Alfy. Smoki jak na zawołanie się dowróciły i ukłoniły. Ja natomiast schowałam się za młodym Oszołomostrachem. -Co jest?!- spytał Czkawka. -'''Czego tu chcecie?! To moja wyspa!-' ryknał Szczerbatek. Tak tak... Dobrze. Krzykozgon całkowicie go zignorował zwijając się w kłębek. Wandersmok ostatni z gatunku uniósł pysk ku górze i ogrzewał go w słońcu. Oszołomostrach zasnął. Lider Szybki Szpic, który dopiero co się zjawił grał w berka ze swoim stadem. Chmurek... Rozejrzałam się i go ujrzałam. Nie wiedział że jestem Alfą. Ryknęłam jeszcze raz. Wyskoczyłam spod skrzydła. Wszyscy byli... Hahahahaha..... Te miny!!!! Nie powaga. Wściekłość. Łypałam na wszystkich podejrzliwie. Chmurek mruknął zarzenowany. Odwarknęłam mu nieprzyjaźnie. Od razu umilkł. Był zaskoczony. -Nocna Furia...- wyszeptała połowa wikingów. Szczerbatek. Ryknełam w jego stronę. -'Ty tam! Ten Granatowy! Te kicia!!! Spójrz na mnie. Alfa się do' ciebie odzywa. Trochę szacunku dla starszych- ryczałam. Wiele smoków w tym Alfy roześmiała się. -'Nie nazywaj mnie tak! To ja jestem Alfą!- '''ryczał. '-Nie tylko ty. Musze cię poznać. Muszę wiedzieć czy cię zabić czy nie!- mruknęłam. Rozłożyłam skrzydła. Byłam trochę większa od Szczerbatka. Stałam patrząc mu w oczy. On patrzał w moje bez cienia strachu. Okej zdałeś. Runda druga. Kłapnełam zębami obok jego ucha. To tylko lekko drgnęło odbierając dźwięki. Zdałeś!!!! Pochyliłam się i zaczęłam go okrążać wąchając. Nie drgnął. Alfa... Grr.. No dobrze. Trzeba cię odpowiednio przywitać. Stanełam przed nim. Wzbrałam się w sobie i skumulowałam ogień. Czkawka!!! Jak podejrzewałam przed wystrzałem wiking stanał przed smokiem. Wyrzuciłam łeb do góry. Pocisk przeleciał i rozbłysnął na niebie kaskada iskier. -'''Baka!!! (jap. idiota) Mogłam cię zabić. Przeszkadzasz mi w powitaniu. Weź zrób coś z tym człowiekiem. Nie rozumiem smoków mających jeźdźców. '-Bo go nie masz...' '-Słucham?!' '-Nie masz jeźdźca. Nie wiesz jak to jest.' '-I nie chce. Nie potrzebuje tego!' '-Każdy smok tego potrzebuje.' '-Ale nie ja!' '-Jesteś jak inne smoki.' '-Nie nie jestem i nigdy nie będę.'- Chmuroskok wylądował między nami i spoglądał to na jedno to na drugie.- Lepiej zdecyduj braciszku... Po czyjej jesteś stronie. Nie odpuszcze tej zniewagi. '-Zmieniłaś się. ' '-Co?!' '-Już nie jestes taka jak kiedyś. ' '-Bycie Alfą wszystko zmienia. ' '-Wolałbym żebyś nie była.' '-Czyli już wiemy po czyjej jesteś stronie bra... Chmuroskoku. Przykro mi będzie cie zabić. Krzykuś! Lecimy!'- już chciałam się zbić w powietzre gdy moich nozdrzy doszła smoczymiętka. No tak... Bliźniaki. -Mieczyk Szpadka!!!- krzyczał Czkawka. Za późno. Zachwiałam się w powietrzu. Po chwili poczułam jak spadam ale taka rozkosz... Ciemność. Rozdział 3 Smocze Dziecie + Czemu widzę Ciemność!!!??? Obudziłam się w... klatce!? Zabije tego który mnie tu wsadził!!! Wybije do cna!!! No chyba że to Czkawka albo Szczerbek... Czemu mam do nich taką slabość?! Nie mogę mieć słabości! Obok mojej klatki ktoś położył kosz ryb, myśląc że nadal jestem nieprzytomna. Śledzik... Dobrze mówię?! Podeszłam do krat, nadal się chwiejąc i podsmażyłam go leciutko. Tylko leciutko. Odleciał aż do dziwnej beczki i do niej wlazł. Zaczęłąm się chichrać. Zaalarmowani krzykiem wikingowie i smoki szybko się tu znaleźli. -Śledzik!? Co jest?- spytał... Czkawka... Ach.... -Chyba się obudziła. Jest równie złośliwa co twój smok. Nadal się śmiałam. Kiedy Czkawka podszedł do klatki zawarczałam groźnie. -'Co ty sobie myślisz? Alfe w klatce zamykać nie przystoi. A wogule to czemu masz takie samo wdzianko jak ja kiedy jestem w ludzkiej postaci...? Wprawdzie jest bez tyk... znaczków. Ale i tak oskarże cię o branie praw autorskich. Opka też wziąłeś co?!- '''mruczałam zirytowana. Skierowałam swoje ślepia na Valkę i... Chmuroskoka. Natychmiast wycofałam się do kąta i ryknęłam najgłośniej jak umiałam. -'''Wypad!!!' '-Czemu się tak złościsz As...' '-Nie nazywaj mnie tak brac... Chmuroskoku! ' '-Przykro mi się robi kiedy cię taką widze...' '-A co cię obchodzą moje uczucia?!- zirytował mnie.' '-Jestem przecież twoim bratem...- '''Val spojrzała dziwnie na Churoskoka. A no tak. W pewnym stopniu rozumie smoki. -Przetłumaczyłabyś?- spytał Czkawka i zakłopotany przejechał po włosach. Kocham gdy to robi... Przypatrywałam się mu uważnie. W końcu... Był najbliżej. -Mówi że jest... Alfą. I że Chmuroskok to jakiś jej.. brat. Coś jeszcze o ludzach ale nie potrafię tego przetłumaczyć. Mówi jakimś innym dialektem raz na jakiś czas.- odpowiedziała. -Dobrze wiedzieć. Okej. Wyjdźcie. Trzeba ją... przekonać. Bliźniaki, Astrid wiecie co macie robić?- spytał. Nadal przyglądałam mu się uważnie. Tylko tym razem nie wścielke. Zainteresowanie. Pachniał przyjemnym zapachem. Chwila czy to? Smocze owoce.... O nie... Jeśli w tych rybach to jest... O nie... -'''Czy w tym są Smocze Owoce? Takie różowe z białym nadzieniem i niebieską pestką? Pachną jak... smoczymiętka i róże.' '-Tak... A co?- '''spytał Szczerbatek. Przeniosłam na niego spojrzenie pełne troski. Jak on sobie poradzi jako Alfa. Jest taki dziecinny. -'''Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz?' '-Nie ważne...- '''odpowiedziałam. Kraty się otworzyły. Ja jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych smoków stalam uparcie w tym samym miejscu. Przekrzywiłam głowę. -'''Popchnij go tu. Ja nie wyjdę.- '''powiedziałam do Szczerbatka rozkazująco. Chyba się zapomniał... Zrobił to. Czkawka chciał się cofnąć. Ale ja natychmiastowo znalazłam się za nim. Nadal przypatrywałam się mu ciekawie. Podeszłam do niego. Podbno potrafił sprawić że smoki się rozpływały. Ciekawe jak szybko ci zaufam? godzina czy dwie? Wepchnęłam głowę pod jego rękę. Pokaż na co cię stać. Zaczął drapać mnie po łyskami. Chyba nie wiedział na czym to polega. Musiałeś włożyć palce pod smocze łuski i....ach... zaczęłam mruczeć. Nie mogłam przestać. Nastawiłam jeszcze grzbiet a jego palce zgrabnie przeniosły się tam napawając mnie przyjemnością. Nagle nie wiem nawet jak... znalazł się pod moim podbródkiem. Kiedy przejechał obok kolców wiekowych... rozpłynęłam się... Wiem... może by go tak zaskoczyć. Chwila owoce. -Chciałbym wiedzieć jaka jesteś naprawdę...- powiedział i dotknał miejsca pomiędzy moimi ślepiami. Spojrzałam na niego uwarznie i z rozbawieniem. Skoro chcesz... Wstałam. Podeszłam do kąta żeby nikt nie widział i przemieniłam się. Schowałam skrzydła, łuski zaczeły znikać. Zawsze zostawały jednak kolce na grzbiecie, kiełki i rozdwojony język. Ech... -Zszokowany?- spytałam. Ktoś chyba to uslyszał... -Czkawka co się tam dzieje?- to chyba ta Astrid... Grrr... Warknełam pod nosem. -Trzeba ich uśpić. Ech... - zaczełam śpiewać. (tu macie to co śpiewała The Dragonborn comes) Wszyscy śpią. Zmieniłam się w smoka i wzięłam Czkawkę w łapy. uniosłam się i już leciałam gdzieś indziej *** Perspektywa Czkawki (co nie spodziewaliście się?) Obudziłem się z okropnym bólem głowy. Ta piosenka. Cały czas mi chuczała w głowie, a jej echo pozostawało. Jednak kiedy chciałem sobie przyponieć słowa... ulatywały. -'''Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein, vokul, mahfearaak ahsk vaal, Ahrk fin norok paal graan, fod nost zindro zaan. Dovahkiin, fah hin, kogaan mu draal-' śpiew stawał się coraz głośniejszy. To ten sam który śpiewała wcześniej.- Smoczę Dziecię, Smoczę Dziecię, poprzez jego honor pozostaje przysięgły, aby zło na zawsze przegnać. I najzacieklejszym wrogom pogrom nieść, gdy usłyszą krzyk tryumfu. Smoczę Dziecie o twe błogosławieństwo my modlimy się!- '''ten sam śpiew. Tylko że teraz rozumiałem słowa. Nagle pojawiła się ta sama smoczyca. Patrzyla na niego łagodnie. -'''Będziesz wiedział, Będziesz wiedział, Smoczę dziecię przybyło!- '''zanuciła inny fragment pieśni. Czemu ją rozumiałem?-'''Wiem o czym myślisz. Trochę przedobrzyłam z pieśnią. Rozumiesz naszą mowę. Skomplikowane prawda? Co znaczy ta pieśń? Och... O nadejściu Poł- smoka. To jest... Smocza Legenda. Wyzwoli świat od zła. Przykro mi z powodu ojca. Chcesz wracać?- '''ciężko było za nią nadążyć. Nic tylko mówiła, mówiła i mówiła. (Ekhem... Mówiła!?). -Tak- odpowiedziałem. Spojrzała na mnie smutno, ale jednak nastawiła swój grzbiet. Usiadłem na niej dość niepewnie. A jeśli mnie zrzuci? -'''Nie zrzuce!!!- '''odpowiedziała urażona. -Dobra dobra. Leć już.- Smoczyca rozłożyła skrzydła. Zaciekawiło mnie czemu ma białe końcówki skrzydeł. Szczerbatek był cały czarny. Nieważne. Wzniosła się łagodnie. Delikatnie. Jej skrzydła lekko wznosiły się i opadały, aż byliśmy nad chmurami. -'''Pokazać ci na co mnie stać? Złap się ten haczykowaty kolec i ściśnij łydkami moje boki. Jak coś to cię złapie- '''powiedziała. Zrobiłem jak kazała. Po chwili już spadaliśmy z zawrotną prędkością w dół. Powietrze puszczało ją bez oporu. Nie widziałem żeby jakikolwiek stawiał. Nad ziemią rozłożyła skrzydła i przekręciła się poziomo na prawo. Jej końcówka skrzydła muskała ziemię. Byliśmy na Berk. Wszędzie rozpoznam te drzewa. Nie wiem jak ale znowu znaleźliśmy się w chmurach. Niesamowite uczucie. Jej skrzydła delikatnie muskały powietrze, tak że ledwo co stawiało opór. Jej ruchy były zgrane ze sobą idealnie. Wykorzystywala każdy ruch wiatru na swoją korzyść. Po chwili robiliśmy rozmaite akrobacje kończąc na wystrzale. Jej plazma miała biały kolor jednak były przebłyski fioletu, czerwieni, żółci i pomarańczy. -Wspaniałe- usłyszałem pomruk zadowolenia. Smoczyca była jednak leko zdyszana. Szczerbatek nie męczył się tak szybko. -'Przepraszam. Nie miałam nigdy pasażera na grzbiecie-' powiedziała. -Nic nieszkodzi. -'''Jesteśmy nad areną. -Ląduj- kiwnęła głową. Zanurkowała delikatnie. Jej rozpostarte błony napięły się. Wysunęła je trochę do przodu. Opadała szybko i sprawnie. Po chwili byliśmy już na ziemii. Zszedłem z grzbietu smoczycy. Poczułem jak coś zaczyna mnie lizać i wisi na szyi. Astrid. Szczerbek. -Czkawka! -'Jak mogłeś mnie tak zostawić!!- '''krzyczał zrozpaczony. -Przepraszam. -Nie wystarczy.-Pocałowałem ją. Za soba usłyszałem groźne pomruki. Czemu nie odleciała? Obejrzałem się. Stała ona nerwowo i mruczała na ludzi. No tak. Nie lubi ludzi. Nie ufa im. - As... Podejdź- powiedziałem, a ona na dźwięk mojego głosu podniosła łeb. Nie pewnie postawiła jeden krok w moim kierunku. I przyszła Valka... *** Chmuroskok wylądował. Smoczyca od razy schowała się za mną. Uśmiechnąłem się. Szczerbek patrzył na smoczycę zazdrośnie. Mimo wolny uśmiech rozjaśnił mi twarz. -Val.. Asti cię chyba nie lubi.. -'''Nie chce tu być....' '-As... ' '-Tylko nie As... Tylko nie Ass..- '''smoczyca mrczała wścielke.. ja słyszałem tylko załamany głos. -As co się stało....?- smoczyca strzeliła w stronę Chmuroskoka. Ten zrobił szybki unik. Valka i kilkoro innych wikingów stanęło osłaniając mnie a ja na próżno próbowałem się przedostać. Chmuroskoka zaczęły zasłaniać smoki. -'''Co? Przyjaciela nie przepuścicie,, tchórzliwe pokraki.. on jest tym kim jest... nie mogę mu nic zrobić idioci..-'''mruczała. Zacząłem przepychać się pomiędzy wikingami, aż dotarłem. To co zobaczyłem odebrało mi dech w piersiach. Rozdział 4 Wikingowie to idioci. + Atak z zaskoczenia. Ból. Moje skrzydła... Potargane jak skrzydła motyla, przez lecący topór. Zgadnijcie czyj? Astrid... tak bardzo się boisz o swojego chłopaka? Skrzywdziłaś Nocną Furię. Jak tylko ryknę. Z mojego gardła wydarł się ryk. Still już tu leci!!! Może Aoi tez przyleci? Z NF nie zadzieraj!!! O... może Opal..... Nie... ona nie... Dyfcia! Tak... ona na pewno... ''(Sorki... jesteście super więc was tu trzeba umieścić!!!) Nagle mój pysk objęły tak dobrze znane mi ramiona. Wtuliłam się w niego z ledwością. Nagle.... zachciało mi się spać.... Moje powieki... są takie ciężkie... -'Wiesz... że to o tobie mówi legenda...?-' smoki zamarły.-''' Tylko ja i Biały Alfa o tym wiedzieliśmy. No i... wiele innych Nocnych Furi...' '-'Jest was więcej?- wyszeptał. -Ile? Gdzie? Czemu się nie pokazywaliście?!- to już krzyknał. Słone łzy spadły mi na łuski... Płakał.. Z moje powodu... Takie ciężkie... -'''Tak... Około.... 18. Licząc ze Szczerbatkiem i mną... 20. Żyją... wszędzie.. A czemu? Nie wiem. Zabraniają nam.... Alfy... sa czasami... nadopiekuńcze.... Czy tobie też chce się tak spać? Mam takie ciężki powieki... Jestes strasznie rozmazany....' -Nie zasypiaj... PROSZĘ... Proszę!!! Nie!!!!!!!!- rozpacz.... uczucie którego nie cierpie. Czemu musisz je odczuwać. Nie lubię gdy cierpisz. Obok dało się słyszeć pomruk. To Szczerbatek nadal wlepiał we mnie swe gały. '-Szcze... rba... tek?- '''spytałam zwracając pysk w stronę czarnego gada, który nadal siedział obok swego pana. '-Tak... Czy... naprawde nie jestem ostatni?- spytał jakby ignorując to iż zwróciłam się do niego po imieniu. '-Nie... Jest nas jeszcze trochę. Ale i tak nie za dużo. Miałam za zadanie cię chronić. Ciebie i Czkawkę. Myślisz że jak przetrwaliście wybuch Czerwonej Smierci? Chwile mi zajęło wydostanie was za nim wlecieliście do lawy a potem wygrzebac was i siebie z całej tej kupy gruzów. Byłeś taki oddany Czkawce... Nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego? Czemu smoki mające jeźdźców mogą rzucić się za nimi w ogień... Powiesz mi? ' '''-To jest... jak miłość. Traktuje Czkawkę jak brata... bo.. jakby nim jest... Musiałabyś mieć jeźdźca... Zrozumiałabyś... '-Nie... nie zrozumiałabym... jestem... pół.... smokiem...- '''zamknęłam oczy... sen i... Ból... ktoś wyjął sprawnie topór ze skrzydła. Otworzyłam ślepia i ryknęłam dość głośno, ale nie na tyle aby ogłuszać. Szczerbatek zbliżył się do skrzydła powoli nie robiąc zbyt nagłych ruchów. Uważnie obserwowałam jak zaczyna je lizać,a rany zaczynają się goić w zadziwiająco szybkim tepie. A no tak... ślina NF. Czkawka przemawiał do mnie łagodnie. Podeszła do nas Valka z Chmurkiem. Każde z nich jak zwykle lekko stąpało po ziemi co sprawiało wrażenie płynięcia po niej. Chmurek także zaczął lizać, albo leczyć moje rany. Tak czy siak działało więc nie miałam sprzeciwów. Val uklęknęła obok syna i pomachała mi przed pyskiem swoją laską tak że było to dosć spore zaskoczenie. Ja jednak zatapiałam się w oczach Czkawki. Ta zieleń pozostanie tajemnicą już do końca. Nadal przemawiał łagodnie,adresując swoje słowa do mnie. -Nie reaguje....- przemówiła. Byłam na tyle świadoma otoczenia że mruknęłam groźnie w stronę przerażonej moim wrogim nastawieniem Valki i jeszcze bardziej chciałam się wtulić w ramiona Czkawki. Tak też zrobiłam. Zamknęłam oczy i rozkoszowałam się jego pieszcotą jaką było drapanie po karku i pysku. Nagle, pewnie przez przypadek, przejechał mi swoim paznokciem po wypustce na lewym uchu. To nagle odskoczyło do przodu i powróciło powoli na swoje miejsce. Zaśmiałam się po swojemu i mruknęłam aby spróbował jeszcze raz. Ponowił pieszczotę, a dziwne uczucie rolewające się po moim ciele było dziwne przyjemne, a ucho co raz to bardziej i częściej odskakiwało. Wyglądało to zapewne przekomicznie. Nastepnie moje powieki zaczęł opadać. Ja tak ważna osoba, a nie potrafię utrzymać ciężaru własnych powiek. Jedyne co dalej pamietam to ciemność, która otuliła mnie miękko i w najbliższym czasie nie miała zamiaru ngdzie puścić. '''Moi kochani! ' Złamana reka to nie przelewki więc musiie mi przebaczyć! Nie moja wina to Kristian mi ją złamał! Trza było nie podawać mi tej piłki bo miałam zły strzał i bum! Wreszcie mogę pisać więc jak najszybciej wezmę się za pisanie za jakiś czas coś wstawię i jeszcze raz przepraszam!!! Oczywiści zamierzam tez poprawić każdy rozdział pod względem jakościowym. Oto macie jakże długigo nexta! Cieszcie się. I przeczytajcie od początku aby w razie czego no wicie... Miłego czytania! Rozdział 5 Poważna Sprawa. + Niepokojące wydarzenia. -'Asti!'- po wiosce rozległ się potężny smoczy ryk. Na trawie wylądował lekko, czteroskrzydły gad i rozglądał się dość nerwowo. Uchyliłam lekko, na wpół przymknięte, powieki, odsłaniając ślepia w mlecznym odcieniu z lekko zaogrąglonymi źrenicami, które powiekszyły swoją średnicę o całe 2,8 cm. Słońce naprawdę mocno grzało, więc widmo koloru widniało miedzy moimi łuskami , a promienie słońca delikatnie prześwitywały tworząc mroczne, ciemne prześwity pod błonami moich skrzydeł. Obok mnie na skale, wygrzewał się Szczerbatek. Leżał a grzbicie z językiem na wierzchu i mruczał coś o dorszach i cukrowych ławicach. A tak po za tym... Co to cukier? Nie ważne. Spytam Czkawkę jak wróci z lotu. Hm... Wydaje mi się czy ktoś mnie wołał? Podniosłam głowę i rozejrzałam się powoli. I wtedy ujrzałam Milenijnego Earla? Ale co on tu? Więc.... Road i Allen też się zjawią? (Sa smokami a dokładniej Earl to Stormkutter, a Road i Allen to dwoje przedstawicieli na wpół eterycznych (nienamacalnych) smoków lung (inne tłumacz. lang czyli chiński metaliczny)). -'Earl?'-zamruczałam cicho. Oczywiście miał doskonały słuch a jego nietypowa barwa - czarno zielona ślicznie iryzowała jak łuski u ryb co nadało jego sowim oczą śmiesznego wylądu. Dodając głowe odwróconą do tyłu wyglądał zbójczo śmiesznie. Byłam jednak poważna. W końcu był kapitanem odziału #2 i taktykiem Rady Smoczej Armi. Ja natomiast dzięki 120 letniej pracy byłam najwyżej w hierarchi od dwuch lat. Budziłam respekt i szacunek. Nawet Alfa ze Smoczego Sanktuarium nie wiedziała o tym. Nazywana jestem Straznikiem Nieba lub Alfą Absolutnym. A on ubzdurał sobie że jego zadaniem jest ochrona takowej Alfy. Denerwujące. Wstałam i podeszłam do niego. Zanim się zorientował zmaterializowałam swój pancerz obronny wykonany z metalu eterycznomaterialnego i złote znaki łuskowe, które wcześniej ukrywałam, aby nie było zbytniego chaosu. No wiecie. Najważniejszy smok i wogule. To też denerwujące, ale są darmowe posiłki więc nie narzekam. -'Astirianno von Darlimne Milenijna Strawinni'- wypowiedział te słowa dość poważnie więc ja równie spokojnie spojrzałam na niego. Mimo iż mnie przewyższał o ok. 5 głów smoka chińskiego, mogłabym go pokonać w kilka chwil.- Nie zjawiłaś się na zabraniu Radnym numer 234. To przeciw zasadzie 12 kodeksu 3 strony 15 rodziału 90 podtekstu 4 paragrafu 76. Alfa absolutna...- zaczynał wykład. Zirytowana zaklnęłam siarczyście w myślach za własną nie odpowiedzialność. Oczywiście muszę się szybko usprawiedliwić aby nie usiała zostać skazana na jego monologi. -'Alfa Absolutna miała ważną sprawę do załatwienia'.-przerwałam mu mierząc go dość ostrym i chłodnym spojrzeniem. Nigdy nie przepadaliśmy za sobą w armii. Spojrzał na mnie dość dziwnie, jakby nie istaniało nic ważniejszego niż Rada bądź Smocze Bezpieczeństwo. Dla mnie oczywiście to było bardzo ważne, ale zdażają się sprawy istotniejsze, jak pozyskiwanie potęcjalnych sojuszników. -'A cóż jest ważniejsze od braku twojej osoby w krytycznym momencie?'- spytał jakby nie istaniało nic ważniejszego co było istnie irytującym zachowaniem z jego strony. '-Jeśli odkrycie kolejnej Nocnej Furi Alfy i Smoczego Dziecka się do tego zalicza to było, to bardzo pilne-' odpowiedziałam dość ogólnikowo i tajemniczo. '-Gdzie są Road i Allen? Znowu się czają aby w razie czego zabrać mnie stąd siłą?'-spytałam tak strasznym głosem,w dodatku posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie spod łba, że aż Earl zniżył swą głowę ze strachu i w znaku pokory oraz oddania. Wyćwiczyło się straszenie istot żywych przez te długie lata. '-Nie Astirianno-senpai'*.' Odpoczywają i leczą rany na sąsiedniej wyspie- '''nadal ze skruchą spoglądał na moją postać, a ja starałam się przybrac majestatyczną i dumną poze odpowiedzialnego władcy. Ta informacja była tylko przeszkodą do tego. '-Rany? Jakie rany Earl-Kōhai?'- spytałam przerażona ale ton nadal był dość oschły co skutecznie zamaskowało nutkę paniki w moim głosi. -'''Nic im nie jest?'- Oczywiście starałm się nie okazywać zmartwienia ale było aż nazbyt widoczne. Road to przecież moja kuzynka pochodząca z japońskich wysp. Allen natomiast jest moim młodszym braciszkiem. Sa parą jednak Road nie jest kuzynką Allena gdyż brat pochodzi z innego miotu, a moja matka zmarła zbyt szybko, by było jej. '-To nic poważnego Astiriann-heika** Do jutra będą zdrowi.'- odparł prostując się lekko, ja natomiast ponownie zgromiłam go wzrokiem tak skutecznie że aż dotykał swoją brodą czubków najwyższych źdźbeł trawy. '-Co się wydarzyło?- '''dalej uparcie chciałam się dowiedzieć, co zaszło iż tak uzdolnieni wojownicy w sztuce skutecznego srytobójstwa, odnieśli obrażenia. '-Zatakowały nas... Wiwerny- odpowiedział dość niepewnie. Wiwerny sa bardzo niebezpiecznymi stworzeniam spokrewnionym z nami, smokami europejskimi, jednak chodzą na dwóch kończynach, a skrzydła są bezbłonowe lecz skórne co uniemozliwia im latanie na obszar dalszy niż dwa kilometry. Stwory te są dość mało inteligente i wyjątkowo naiwne co wiąże się z silnym oddanie potężnemu władcy. Nazywamy go Czarnym Mistrzem. Nie mamy pewności czy to człowiek, czy też smok, a może jeszcze silnejszy i nieznany stwór. -'''Która grupa?- miejmy chociaż nadzieję iż nie jest to numer #2 stacjonujący na wyspach koreańskich. Jest to dość silna druzyna i zawsze są z nią problemy. '-Akai Tsuki Umeki' ***- tak jak myślałam. Jest to juz 5-ty atak w tym tygodniu. Chcą nas sprowokować abyśmy zaatakowali pierwsi, aby zdobyć za wsparcie Bazyliszki lub Lungi. Jednak mając Road mamy przewagę ponieważ jest czystej krwi Langiem co daje nam spore szanse na pozyskanie zaufania smoków chińskich. Bazyliszki mają głęboki szacunek do Rady Smoczej Armi. Martwi mnie tylko rebelia wśród oddziału #9, który nie chce brać udzialu w wojnie i grozi iż odda wszelkie informacje Wrogowi jesli nie spełnimy jakiegoś ich życzenia. Miejmy tylko nadzieje iż wszystko w porządku z moim bratem i kuzynką są moją rodziną i bardzo mi na nich zależy. '-Astirianno-dono?'- spytał Earl.'-Naprawdę nic im nie jest'- zapewnił mnie pocieszająco. Wyprostował się gdyż sama wiem iż ciagłe zginanie kręgów szyjnych w ten sposób jest niezwykle bolesne i może się odbić na locie a tym samym mocy ataku, szybkości i zręczności w czasie walki, a nie moge dopuścić by tak silny dowódca musiał udać się do Lecznicy. Wysle go na razie do Allena. Ja zajmę się sprawami tutaj. -'Poleć do nich i pomóż im w kuracji. Wyjaśnię zaistniałą sytuację naszym potencjalnym sojuszniką. Przybądźcie jutro jak tylko wszystkie rany się zagoją. To rozkaz!-' podwoiłam moc swego wewnętrznego głosu władcy dla pewności aby zadanie mu powieżone zostało wykonane prawidłowo. Earl skłonił się dość nisko, rozłożył swe potężne skrzydła i dwoma ich ruchami odbił sie od ziemi zeskakując z klifu, aby jednak dośc szybko wzbić się pod ostrym kątem ponad obłoki dla lepszego kamuflażu. Szybko usunełam telekinetycznie zbroję i znaki rozrywając ich komórki na części aby póżniej znów za pomocą tej samej umiejętności złożyć je ponownie. Ponownie ułożyłam się koło Szczerbatka który nadal smacznie spał i pomrukiwał coś o czerwonych wegorzach które chcą zjeść mu głowę. Dość nietypowe sny. Ja nie miewam snów. Teraz musze jedynie poczekać na Czkawke, który powinien zjawić się lada chwila. Smoki nie znają uczuć i emocji, tak dobrze jak ludzie więc mamy pewne problemy z wyrażaniem lub ogólnie odczuwaniem ich. Głównym powodem jest to iż przez wiele dziecięcioleci bylismy beziteresowni i obojętni. Później na tych ziemiach pojawili się ludzie. I tak się wszystko zaczęło. Gdzież ten Czkawka się podział? * senpai- japoński przyrostek dodawany do imienia dla osoby wyższej rangą **heika - zwrot grzecznościowy używany w japoni oznacza władce lub pana dosł. cesarza/cesarzową *** Akai Tsuki Umeki - dosł. jap. Jęk Czerwonego Księżyca '' ************Jakies dwie godziny później....**********' '-Czkawka musimy porozmawiać...'- powiedziałam jak najbardziej poważnie w sronę odwróconej do mnie plecami postaci w brązowym kostiumie. Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem ale natychmiast spoważniał widząc moje spojrzenie. -Co się stało?- spytał lekko zbity z tropu. Val natychmiast podeszła do nas. Nie często spotyka się pół-smoki, a od kiedy dowiedziała się o mnie, ciagle zasypuje mnie pytaniami na temat smoków. Zawsze jednak udaje mi się wymknąć. Zawsze wolałam cisze niż hałasy. -'''Chodzi o pewną kwestie. Związaną z bezpieczeństwem smoków ale musielibyśmy przejść do bardziej prywatnego miejsca. Chciałabym zmienić się w człowieka...'- nie dokończyłam bo Valka, przewrażliwiona w tej kwiesti, natychmiastowo mi przerwała. -Chodźmy do mojego domu-zaproponowała Valka. Zerknełam na nią zastanowiając się nad propozycją, a po chwili kiwnęłam głową na znak zgody. Obróciłam się wokół własnej osi o całe 180 stopni*. Po zapachu sądząc i także na wpół intuicyjnie ruszyłam w stronę jednego największych budynków w wiosce w nadzieji iż zdołam im wszystko wyjaśnić w bardzo szybkim tępie. ''* 180 stopni- pół obrotu wokół siebie, obrócenie się w stronę przeciwną '''od tej w którą się stało '(Tu robi się już troche poważnie więc prosze takową powagę zachować!!!)' Zmiana w człowieka zajeła tylko chwile. Poprawiłam białe pasma włosów i zeszłam powoli na dół. Jedyne miejsce wolne wokół stołu było obok Czkawki więc zajełam je z dziwnym uczuciem wstydu i frustracji. Nie miałam na sobie mojego stroju. Valka zostawiła mi na górze typowy stój wikinga. Czarna koszula tylko z lekka przylegała do ciała co dawało dziwne poczucie krępacji. Za bieliznę służyły mi bandaże w wyblakłym odcieniu czystego srebra, które dziwnie krępowały me ruchy. W formie smoka nie miałam żadnych ubrań tak przylegających do ciała więc byłam przyzwyczajona do wolnych ruchów. W tali miałam opuszczoną, białą spódnicę do płowy ud co dawało dziwne poczucie wstydu. W pasie miałam przepasany pas, a na stopach, do kolan, skórzane kozaki związane sznurami z włosia jaka. Na rękach nosiłam, podobnie jak Astrid, jasnoniebieskie pasy materiału, które jeszcze pogarszały sprawę. Położyłam dłonie na kolanach, zaciskając palce na materiale mojego ubioru, aby w razie wypadu móc z łatwością nie zniszczyć stołu, który mimo swojej masywności, nie byłby dla mnie żadną przeszkodą. Skrzyzowałam nogi w łydkach i spojrzałam na własne knykcie, które z każdą chwilą bielały coraz bardziej. Rozlużniłam chwyt i zaczęłam bawić się palcami z nerwów. Ludzka forma jest zbyt skomplkowana, ze zdenerwowania moje ciało zaczęło wydzielac wydzieline nazywaną "potem", oczy bładzić bez celu, a słabość wszystkich zmysłów denerwowała mnie coraz bardziej. Ciężko było mi wyczuć czy nie zbliża się przypadkiem Earl lub jakies niebezpieczeństwo w postaci smoka lub wikinga mogącego wszystko podsłuchać i przekazać wrogą. Włąsnie dlatego za smocze zmysły ma mi poslużyć Szczerbatek. Poleciłam mu mieć się na baczności. Zmarszczyłam brwi mimowolnie. Valka i Czkawka cierpliwie czekali aż zacznę monolog, jednak zdenerwowanie zablokowało mi struny głosowe co denerwowało mnie bardziej. Ludzka forma jest taka delikatna. Starałam sie uspokoić skupiając na swym oddechu i miarowym acz nie zbyt wolnym dostarczaniu moim płucą tlenu. -Więc... Bepieczeństwo smoków jest katastrofalnej sytuacji. Jednak zanim rozpocznę wyjaśnienia chcę abyście przysięgli mi we dwoje że to co teraz usłyszycie do dojdzie do niczyich uszu. Nie ważne jak komu ufacie. Tylko wy macie to wiedzieć. Nie wyjawiam wam smoczych tajemnic po to byście je rozgłaszali na prawo i na lewo- spojrzałam na nich. Ci w skupieniu patrzyli na mnie i obserwowali każdy mój ruch. -Oczywiście- zaczęła Valka.- Przysiegam że nikomu nie powiem. -Ja także- dodał Czkawka. -Miło mi to słyszeć. A więc... Najlepiej będzie jeśli zacznę od początku... '************ C.D.N. (Tym razem nastapi szybciej) **************' Kategoria:Opowiadania